


Storm's Coming

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Melancholy, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their moments together are fading and they both know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to see 'more happen' when they get to Skyfall, let me know! This fic is being elusive and wilful...

She had never seen it like this. This was the Britain she was supposedly keeping secure, but there were no traces of world class technology, no fortress-like buildings to cower in, no suspicious individuals feigning harmlessness. Just rolling hills and an expanse of bleak moors, lit weakly by the dawn. She allowed herself to be affected by the scenery, though she could also sense a change in Bond.

A cold, mellow light filtered into pools of mist and chased shadows along the mountainside. She shivered. It was beautiful, but deadly. This was the sort of terrain she’d once trained agents to survive in. But she didn’t fancy her chances now. The car hummed softly. It had seemed awkward and uncomfortable at the start of their journey, but now it was a warm refuge, a confederate in their mission. She’d offered to drive but was curtly turned down. She pondered briefly if the car was uniquely tied to James’ DNA and wouldn’t even operate under her touch. She wouldn’t be surprised. Though a flying car would have been much more useful at this point…

A small jolt made her realise she’d been dozing.

“Need to stretch my legs,” said James, pulling over in a rest spot in the valley, leaping out of the car and disappearing from view.

M fought the fatigue as best she could, but the mostly sleepless night, the events of the day before and all leading up to it, weighed heavily on her. Her eyes drifted closed again as she sensed this may be her last opportunity to rest for some time.

It could only have been a few minutes, but it made the world of difference. She opened her eyes to see James standing over a babbling brook, taking in the view. With a deep breath she opened her door and cast the blanket aside. Comfort was over now.

She took her place beside him.

“Is this where you grew up?”

James grunted an affirmation.

M sighed. “How old were you when they died?” she asked casually.

“You know the answer to that. You know the whole story.” He answered in a sing-song  ‘don’t fuck with me’ tone of voice that wasn’t lost on M. She was treading on thin ice.

She didn’t blink. “Orphans always make the best recruits,” she said simply.

James smiled. Always so blunt. But she was right, though he didn’t particularly appreciate her attempt at making him talk. This was hard enough as it was.

The mist was closing in.

“Storm’s coming,” he said, verbally shepherding her back into the car.

They got back in, both disappointed by the lack of warmth inside. James quickly started the engine.

His hand went to the gear stick, but so did hers a moment later, preventing him from shifting into first. Her hand was surprisingly warm and firm on his. He looked at her quizzically, time ticking away in his mind.

He had never seen so much in her eyes. A mixture of iron-will and compassion filled them up, along with something else he couldn’t quite get to. A flicker of terrible sadness came and went, but she didn’t take her eyes off him. There was surely so much she could never say, so much that would do no good for either of them. They couldn’t open up; not now, not ever, because that wasn’t how they operated. They had to be solid, always solid. A mirror image never to be fractured.

But just when he thought the moment was over, she spoke.

“You’re not just my agent, OO7,” she breathed. Then with her other hand, she reached across and cupped his face. “You’re my boy.”

James thought his pounding heart might lurch out of his chest. He fought to stay stoic, more or less failing. He gently placed his free hand upon hers, keeping it tight to his face. But he couldn’t talk. He couldn’t. It just wouldn’t work. His whole throat seemed to close up. So instead he fixed her with a gaze, his watery blue eyes telling her everything.

She smiled a soft and genuine smile before James simply had to look away, their hands slowly untangling from each other. And then the moment was over.

“Must be the seat,” she said with a shrug, pulling on her seatbelt.

“Let me know if you want the full experience,” said James with a grin, finally shifting into gear.

“What full experience?”

“The full ‘conquest seat’ experience,” he raised an eyebrow.

M glared at him, tight lipped. “I can’t believe we’ve gone through all of this only to come full circle.”

“What?”

“I am going to have you shot. Again. This time I’ll bury you myself. In my back garden.”

James chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

And they were off.

He noticed she was smiling to herself. The morning light illuminated her white cheek. The warmth of her hand stayed with him as they entered the final phase of their journey. To Skyfall.


End file.
